Series 1
Series 1 of Primeval is the first series of the original British Primeval television programme. Series 1 focuses primarily on Nick Cutter's team's mission to predict and control the Anomalies and learn why they are happening, and on Cutter's search for answers about the disappearance of his wife Helen. Plot Eight years after his wife Helen disappeared, evolutionary zoologist Professor Nick Cutter - along with his friend Stephen Hart, his geeky student Connor Temple, zookeeper Abby Maitland, Special Forces leader Captain Tom Ryan, and government officials James Lester and Claudia Brown - discovers that mysterious rifts in time and space called Anomalies are allowing creature from across Earth's history to run rampant in the present; and the group subsequently become a Home Office research team tasked with predicting the Anomalies and containing the creatures which come through them, and learning more about the Anomalies and why they are happening. However, Cutter secretly has an agenda of his own about the Anomaly operation: as the team investigate the Anomalies, Cutter begins to find more clues that imply his long-missing wife Helen is alive and living in the past on the other sides of the Anomalies. The rest of the team eventually learn of this, and that Helen is indeed alive and in the past, but she has been greatly changed by her time there and her study into the Anomalies, and the team are uncertain which side she is on. Eventually, Helen seemingly allies with the team to find and contain a future Anomaly located the past and to combat a deadly predator from the future which is on a killing spree in the present; but while Nick and Helen are searching in the past for the future Anomaly, Nick discovers that Helen only wanted to find the Anomaly and see the future, and after Captain Ryan is killed, Nick returns to the present. However, there, Cutter finds that Claudia Brown has been erased from the timeline while he and Helen were in the past. Episodes Cast and characters Main cast and characters *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter *James Murray as Stephen Hart *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown as Claudia Brown *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Ben Miller as James Lester *Mark Wakeling as Tom Ryan *Jake Curran as Tom *James Bradshaw as Duncan Guest cast and characters *John Voce as Tim Parker *Jack Montgomery as Ben Trent *Mike Goodenough as Dave Greene *Gail Kemp as Mary Trent *Jane Cameron as Teacher *Stephanie Street as Dr. Lewis *Pascale Burgess as Jane Dexter *Abigail Aston as Diane Johnson *Andrew French as Detective inspector *Aled Pugh as Plumber *Billy Carter as Doctor *Manjeet Mann as Mrs. Davis *Amaar Sardharwalla as Davis' boy *Ike Hamilton as Andy *Mat Curtis as Jeff *Adam G. Goodwin as Home Office medic Reception Primeval Series 1 received largely positive reception and acclaim, with critics praising the special effects, the deepening and compelling plots and storylines and the solid character development. Gallery Gallery 1.jpg Gallery 1 (2).jpg Gallery 1 (3).jpg Gallery 1 (4).jpg Gallery 1 (5).png Gallery 1 (6).jpg Gallery 1 (7).jpg Gallery 1 (8).jpg Gallery 1 (9).jpg Gallery 1 (10).jpg Gallery 1 (11).jpg Gallery 1 (12).jpg Gallery 1 (13).jpg Gallery 1 (14).jpg Gallery 1 (15).jpg Gallery 1 (16).jpg Gallery 1 (17).jpg Gallery 1 (18).jpg Gallery 1 (19).jpg Gallery 1 (20).jpg Gallery 1 (21).jpg Gallery 1 (22).jpg Gallery 1 (23).jpg Gallery 1 (24).jpg Gallery 1 (25).jpg Gallery 1 (26).jpg Gallery 1 (27).jpg Gallery 1 (28).jpg Gallery 1 (29).jpg Gallery 1 (30).jpg Gallery 1 (31).jpg Gallery 1 (32).jpg Gallery 1 (33).jpg Gallery 1 (34).jpg Gallery 1 (35).jpg Gallery 1 (36).jpg Gallery 1 (37).jpg Gallery 1 (38).jpg Gallery 1 (39).jpg Gallery 1 (40).jpg Gallery 1 (41).jpg Gallery 1 (42).jpg Gallery 1 (43).jpg Gallery 1 (44).jpg Gallery 1 (45).jpg Gallery 1 (46).jpg Gallery 1 (47).jpg Gallery 1 (48).jpg Gallery 1 (49).jpg Gallery 1 (50).jpg Gallery 1 (51).jpg Gallery 1 (52).jpg Gallery 1 (53).jpg Gallery 1 (54).jpg Gallery 1 (55).jpg Gallery 1 (56).jpg Gallery 1 (57).jpg Gallery 1 (58).jpg Gallery 1 (59).jpg Gallery 1 (60).jpg Gallery 1 (61).jpg Gallery 1 (62).jpg Gallery 1 (63).jpg Gallery 1 (64).jpg Gallery 1 (65).jpg Gallery 1 (66).jpg Gallery 1 (67).jpg Gallery 1 (68).jpg Gallery 1 (69).jpg Gallery 1 (70).jpg Gallery 2.jpg Gallery 2 (2).jpg Gallery 2 (3).jpg Gallery 2 (4).jpg Gallery 2 (5).jpg Gallery 2 (6).jpg Gallery 2 (7).jpg Gallery 2 (8).jpg Gallery 2 (9).jpg Gallery 2 (10).jpg Gallery 2 (11).jpg Gallery 2 (12).jpg Gallery 2 (13).jpg Gallery 2 (16).jpg Gallery 2 (17).jpg Gallery 2 (18).jpg Gallery 2 (19).jpg Gallery 2 (20).jpg Gallery 2 (21).jpg Gallery 2 (22).jpg Gallery 2 (23).jpg Gallery 2 (24).jpg Gallery 2 (25).jpg Gallery 2 (26).jpg Gallery 2 (27).jpg Gallery 2 (28).jpg Gallery 2 (29).jpg Gallery 2 (30).jpg Gallery 2 (31).jpg Gallery 2 (32).jpg Gallery 2 (33).jpg Gallery 2 (34).jpg Gallery 2 (35).jpg Gallery 2 (36).jpg Gallery 2 (37).jpg Gallery 2 (38).jpg Gallery 2 (39).jpg Gallery 2 (40).jpg Gallery 2 (41).jpg Gallery 2 (42).jpg Gallery 2 (43).jpg Gallery 2 (44).jpg Gallery 2 (45).jpg Gallery 2 (46).jpg Gallery 2 (47).jpg Gallery 2 (48).jpg Gallery 2 (49).jpg Gallery 2 (50).jpg Gallery 2 (51).jpg Gallery 2 (52).jpg Gallery 2 (53).jpg Gallery 2 (54).jpg Gallery 2 (55).jpg Gallery 2 (56).jpg Gallery 2 (57).jpg Gallery 2 (58).jpg Gallery 2 (59).jpg Gallery 2 (60).jpg Gallery 2 (61).jpg Gallery 2 (62).jpg Gallery 2 (63).jpg Gallery 2 (64).jpg Gallery 2 (65).jpg Gallery 2 (66).jpg Gallery 2 (67).jpg Gallery 2 (68).jpg Gallery 2 (69).jpg Gallery 2 (70).jpg Gallery 2 (71).jpg Gallery 2 (72).jpg Gallery 2 (73).jpg Gallery 2 (74).jpg Gallery 2 (75).jpg Gallery 2 (76).jpg Gallery 2 (77).jpg Gallery 2 (78).jpg Gallery 2 (79).jpg Gallery 2 (80).jpg Gallery 2 (81).jpg Gallery 2 (82).jpg Gallery 2 (83).jpg Gallery 2 (84).jpg Gallery 2 (85).jpg Gallery 2 (86).jpg Gallery 2 (87).jpg Gallery 2 (88).jpg Gallery 2 (91).jpg Gallery 2 (92).jpg Gallery 2 (93).jpg Gallery 2 (94).jpg Gallery 2 (95).png Gallery 2 (96).jpg Gallery 2 (97).jpg Gallery 2 (98).jpg Gallery 2 (99).jpg Gallery 2 (100).jpg Gallery 5 (10).jpg Series1Primeval1x1promo.jpg Series1Promo-Helen,Connor,Nick,Claudia,StephenandAbby.jpg 1x1Promo-AbbyintheForestofDean.jpg 1x2Promo-Claudia,Connor&CutterattheHospital.jpg 1x2Promo-SpecialForcesinUnderground.jpg 1x3BehindtheScenes-ConnorhittingMosasaur2.jpg 1x4Promo-TomandDuncan.jpg 1x4Promo-TomandDodo.jpg 1x4Tom,AbbyandDodoPromo.jpg 1x4Promo-AbbyandTom.jpg 1x5Promo-StephenshootsatPteranodon.jpg 1x6Promo-AbbywithKomodoDragon.jpg 1x3BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePottsAndHannahSpearittActing.jpeg 1x3BehindtheScenes-ConnorhittingMosasaur.jpg 1x6BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeeandDouglaswithbabyFuturePredator.jpg 1x6BehindtheScenes-ConnorwithaGun.jpg 1x6BehindtheScenes-RainingintheForestofDean.jpg Claws.jpg Primevalmillipedeposter.jpg Primevalbubble.jpg Series1-Scutosaurus&AbbyMaitlandWallpaper.jpg PrimevalSeries1DVD.jpg|Series 1 DVD front cover Series1DVDback.jpg|Series 1 DVD back cover Primeval_Vol_1_Region_1_DVD.jpg|US Volume One DVD containing Series 1 and Series 2. Primeval-Series1-GermanDVD.jpeg|German Series 1 DVD front cover Primeval-Series1-GermanDVDback.jpeg|German Series 1 DVD back cover PrimevalSeries1FrenchDVD.jpg|French Series 1 DVD PrimevalSeries1ThaiDVD.jpg|Thai Series 1 DVD front cover PrimevalSeries1ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Thai Series 1 DVD back cover Primeval-Series1-JapaneseDVD.png|Japanese Series 1 DVD Photo shoots Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter5.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter4.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter3.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter2.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter1.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple1.png Series1PhotoShoot-CaptainRyan.jpg Category:Series